majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jailbait
When a newly released prisoner misses two back-to-back parole meetings, the squad is called in to track him down after the suspect’s therapist expresses concerns over his mental state. Meanwhile, Sharon invites therapist, Dr. Joe Bowman, to the office to evaluate Rusty over a game of chess. The Victim *Eric Riley The Suspects *Deputy Manny Diaz *Heather Shore *Doctor Carl Riley Evidence Closing the Case The squad searches Deputy Diaz's home and find a gun with the serial number filed off, concrete and tarps and copies of Eric Riley's emails with the mysterious girl. Interviewing the families of Riley's other rape victims Tao finds out that the girl is Heather Shore, younger sister of one of Riley's victims. Provenza and Sykes interrogate Heather who breaks down and admits to sending the emails to help Diaz trick Riley into breaking parole, but denies having anything to do with the murder. Heather tells them she thinks Diaz wanted Riley back in jail and was enticing him into breaking parole to do it. She also claims that she was not the girl in the Riley house that the father saw as she wouldn't go see Riley after what he did to her sister and the squad believes her. They question Diaz about the girl and while he admits he was planning to murder Riley, he insists if he had they never would've found him. He also insists that he never sent a girl to Riley's house as the whole point of the thing was to make sure no one else ever got hurt. Raydor realizes he's telling the truth and calls in the Riley family under the pretense of telling them that they have captured a suspect. Raydor puts out a photo line-up of several girls with Heather among them and asks for the family to identify the girl they saw. The mother and sister saw no one while the father, Doctor Carl Riley, tells them he kept the girl's presence from them. Carl identifies Heather from the photos but they then inform him that Heather was never in the house and he is lying. They tell him there are several routes to the place his son was murdered and they will search all cameras along those routes until they find the driver who drove Eric to the place he was killed in. They inform him that if he confesses they will have the crime plead down to second degree murder and remind him of how long a trial is and the impact it has on the families. Carl explodes, yelling that he discovered Eric communicating with Heather and that he refused to stop. Knowing that the rapes were going to start again and worried it would further ruin his family, he murdered his son. His enraged wife attacks him before being dragged off and Carl is arrested for his son's murder. Raydor reports Diaz's actions to the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department where he works and they are going to open an investigation and Diaz will likely at least be suspended. Diaz is furious that his life is likely ruined just because he wanted revenge against the man that raped his daughter and caused her suicide and DDA Hobbs points out that with all the evidence they have against him, they could easily charge him with attempted murder but aren't. Diaz doesn't care, saying that after what his daughter went through, he doesn't care if he gets sent to prison for trying to get revenge for her before storming out. Guest Cast Recurring *Bill Brochtrup (Doctor Joe Bowman) Locations Episode Notes Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes